


Family Affair

by mldrgrl



Series: Little Will Universe [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl
Summary: Scully comes home to something she's never seen before.





	

Even before Scully got out of the car, she could hear the noise inside the house.  The music was intolerably loud and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up in fear, wondering what kind of sounds it was being used to drown out.  Quickly, she opened her briefcase and pulled out her weapon.  She checked it and then clipped the holster to her hip.

 

Taking a deep breath, Scully pushed the inside garage door open into the laundry room and pointed her weapon around the empty room, eyes searching all points for hidden figures.  The music was so her chest vibrated with the bass.  She wanted to call Mulder’s name, but even if she did, there’s no way he’d be able to hear her over the thumping beat.

 

Gun drawn, both hands wrapped around the butt to hold it steady, she eased down the hall, keeping her shoulder close to the wall.  She paused and took a quick peek into the front room with her eyes and with the gun, but nothing was amiss.  The wall she was using for protection became the bottom half of the staircase and she glanced up through the rungs towards the second floor of the house.

 

Now, with her back to the front room, she swung around, pointing the gun up towards the stairs as she moved backwards to the center.  Her eyes bounced between the slope of the stairs and the open living room on the other side of the staircase.  The tiny lights on the stereo across the room blinked and rippled in time with the music, but otherwise it was empty.  The upstairs hall was dim and shadowed.  No movement detected.  She needed to finish checking the main floor before she went up.  She pressed her back to the wall across from the stairs and licked her mouth.

 

On her left, the kitchen was around the corner.  She slid closer, pointing her gun down and out to the right.  As her shoulder hit the edge of the wall, she turned her head to take a quick glance inside the kitchen.  It only took a half of a second to check the room, and when she pressed her body back against the wall, it was with her bottom lip caught in her teeth to stifle a laugh.  She holstered her weapon and then relaxed.

 

Mulder didn’t see her when she rolled herself into the doorway and leaned against the frame, folding her arms across her chest.  Will was strapped to Mulder’s chest in a baby bjorn, head lightly cupped in Mulder’s hand to keep it steady while he freely shook his ass and shimmied across the floor, singing into a wooden spoon.

 

“Play that funky music, white boy,” Mulder sang, shaking his shoulders.  “Play that funky music right.”

 

Scully raised her brows and put a hand to her cheek, sliding it over across her mouth so Mulder wouldn’t hear her laugh.  He put his weight on one foot and leaned forward and down, moved back up and did it again, slowly making his way towards the refrigerator.  Will’s little feet kicked steadily and he bounced himself inside the bjorn.

 

“Get it, Funkmaster Will,” Mulder said.  He stopped at a break in the song and bent over, holding Will’s head close to his chest while he strummed his hand across his back.  When he stood back up, he whirled around and then jumped when he saw Scully in the door.

 

“Please,” Scully said, trying to keep all traces of amusement out of her voice.  “Please continue playing our child like an air guitar.  Don’t let me stop you.”

 

“He likes it,” Mulder said.

 

Scully turned, a grin splitting her face as she walked into the living room to lower the music to a decent level.  She went back to the kitchen and Mulder was still dancing, albeit a little less enthusiastically as before.  Will still kicked his feet and bounced, but Mulder just shook his hips a little and stirred a pot.  It was clear Will was growing agitated and fussy and Mulder sighed and put down the wooden spoon.

 

“Look,” he said, turning to Scully.  “I hate to tell you this, Scully, but dancing seems to be in our son’s soul somewhere, and he has a penchant for 70’s funk.  Sometimes, it’s the only thing I can do to keep him from crying, and you’re home early.”

 

Scully laughed.  “Mulder,” she said, trying not to roll her eyes.  

 

“You’re not mad?”

 

“Mad?  I thought you were being murdered and someone was trying to cover the sound of your screams with the stereo, but no, I’m not mad.”

 

A look of relief crossed Mulder’s face and then he waggled his brows at her and shimmied closer to her and put an arm around her waist.  She took a moment to press her lips to Will’s head and then looked up and rested her chin against Mulder’s shoulder as he started to brush his hips against hers in time with the new song playing.

 

“Tell me something good,” Mulder sang.  “Tell me that you love me, yeah.”

 

Scully laughed and put one arm around Mulder’s back and the other around Will, letting him dance her around the kitchen while dinner started to burn.

 

The End

 

**dedicated to all of David Duchovny’s sweet, sweet moves**

 

  *  

**I did not make the above gifs, I just found them on the interwebs





End file.
